It's Been Much Too Long
by ThatGirlInBlack
Summary: It's been about eight years since Draco Malfoy graduated from Hogwarts and he finds himself regretting that he'd never told Harry about his feelings. Will he finally get a second chance? The entire story will be in poetry form.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Sum:** It's been about eight years since Draco Malfoy has graduated from Hogwarts and he finds himself regretting how he'd never told Harry about his feelings. Will he finally get his second chance?

**It's Been Much Too Long**

**Part One

* * *

**

_I can't bring myself to forget you now_

_At first I didn't know what it was_

_The sound of your voice just brought me joy_

_And I found myself needing to be near you_

_I found ways to force you to speak_

_Though the hatefulness in your voice only hurt me._

_Now I may never see you again_

_It's been years since I heard your voice last_

_The future has only brought pain_

_So I think I'd rather live in the past_

_Long ago I'd also cried for you_

_My heart damp though my eyes were dry_

_I took for granted the gift of seeing your face_

_Now your beauty is only a memory_

_I may never see you again_

_It's been years since I heard your voice last_

_And the memories only bring pain_

_So I think I'd rather live in the past_

_I've tried so hard to forget you_

_But all I can think about is going back_

_I know there is no possible way_

_But going forward will slowly kill me_

_My only choice is to stop this_

_I will never see you again_

_It's been years since I heard your voice last_

_Living without you only brings pain_

_I'll die with the thoughts of the past_

_My wrist is a canvas of scars _

_And this last slit shall complete my masterpiece _

_It won't be long now_

_Until I die here alone _

_And as I put the blade to my skin_

_I'm interrupted by the ring of my phone…_

_

* * *

_

_AN:_ The fact that Draco has a telephone will soon be cleared up don't worry...Hope you liked this first chapter!


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Two**

_I trip clumsily over the furniture_

_In this old muggle home_

_Trying desperately not to wake him _

_To stop the ringing of my phone_

_I walk to the receiver and it's empty _

_Son of a Bitch_

_I search through the couch desperately _

_With only this one wish_

_I need to stop the incessant sound _

_The ringing of my phone _

_Why did it interrupt me?_

_All I want is to die alone_

_I run into the kitchen _

_To check all of the chairs_

_Good thing he's still asleep _

_For he hasn't come downstairs_

_I need to stop the incessant sound_

_The ringing of this phone_

_My lover Michael sleeps up stairs_

_And I just want to die alone_

_I find it on the floor_

_And I smile to myself as I lift it_

_For once this call is done_

_I can finally die alone_

_I grab it and press talk_

_Ending the ringing of this phone_

_And as I hold it to my ear _

_I hear an unfamilar, "Hello…?"

* * *

_

_AN: _Hope you like it!


	3. Part Three

**Dsiclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Three**

_I crease my eyebrows_

_Put a confused look on my face _

_Who is this woman calling me?_

_How had she gotten the number to this place?_

_She repeats herself sheepishly_

"_Hello?" comes her voice again_

_I answer her _

_My voice cold _

_And ask her who the hell she is._

_There comes a hesitation _

_From the other end of the phone_

_I want to know who this woman is who dares to call my home_

_I become impatient as she tells me this is important_

_I just want to know who she is _

_Before I listen to any of her bullshit._

_And still there's hesitation _

_From the other end of the phone_

_I want to know who this woman is who dares to call myhome _

_I wonder if she knows Michael _

_And if this call was meant for him _

_I think of that and my blood begins to boil beneath my skin_

_She asks if I am Draco Malfoy _

_And I answer with a, "hmmm"_

_She tells me she's from Hogwarts _

_And I begin to calm _

_But I still don't know who this woman is _

_And I really want to know _

_And I tell her to give me her name again before I hang up the bloody phone._

_Yet another hesitation _

_And I think she senses the danger_

_Of calling up this home _

_For she swallows hard _

_And I hear her shift _

_As she tells me her name is Hermione Granger…_


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Four**

"_What the hell are you calling me for?"_

_I whisper harshly into the phone._

_It's just like that dirty mudblood _

_To make me so angry_

_It's just like that dirty mudblood _

_To be the witch to find me_

"_I need to speak to you," she said quietly_

"_And why in the bloody hell would you need to speak to me?"_

"_He's been strange since we graduated,_

_All he can talk about is you."_

_I sit down on a chair and whisper softly, "Who?"_

_It's just like the filthy mudblood to make everything to vague_

_Who could she be talking about?_

_Who is acting strange?_

_She hesitates again_

_That's really getting on my nerves_

"_He didn't want me to tell you." _

_I sigh frustrated and say:_

"_Could you please tell me who he is?"_

_Making sure she heard_

_This was really getting annoying _

_Why did I care anyway?_

_She babbles on again telling me that at first he was okay_

_She'd thought everything was fine_

_But he'd tried to kill himself today…_


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Five**

_I sit back surprised_

"_Who?" I almost yell_

_She just continued to babble_

_It was driving me mad_

"_Everything was so well_

_He just seemed a little sad."_

_I said, "Who the hell is he?"_

_She tells me she can't talk now_

_To meet her at her favorite diner_

_She tells me where it is_

_And to my surprise _

_I can only comply_

_Now I'm sitting at a table _

_In the back_

_Wondering why_

_I'd been so worried about him_

_Though I didn't even know who he was _

_She just surprised me _

_That's all _

_And once I leave here it will all just be the past_

_For there's no way my worries for this him will ever last_

_She walks through the door_

_And up to the table_

_She whispers a, "Hi"_

_And I nod my head_

_She says, "Thank you for coming."_

_And I tell her how I'd rather be with Michael now instead_

"_Michael?" she whispers sitting down_

_She tried to remain calm_

_But I could see her frown_

_I tell her who he is_

_And I watch as her face pales_

_Still thinking to myself, 'What the bloody hell?'_

_She tells me how she knows I want someone else instead_

_How Michael's just a cover _

_She tells me:_

"_Harry loves you too_

_And yesterday, my best friend could have died because of you."_

_She asks me to think about it_

_Just one little date_

_With the one man I've been thinking about for years_

_Next Wednesday night at eight_

_It's just so obvious that I want someone else instead_

_How Michael is just a cover _

_I want Harry in my bed…_


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning-** This Part contains slash

**It's Been Much Too long**

**

* * *

Part Six **

_I walk into the house_

_To find Michael sitting on my couch _

_He looks at me with love_

_And asks me, "How was your day?"_

_I sit down beside him and answer him as always, "Same…"_

_He looks at my lap _

_And sees the bulge inside my pants _

_He knows I'm not aroused_

_Just frustrated is all_

_And he knows why he is here._

_He looks at me with lust_

_And I look at him the same_

_He stands up and then tells me we're going to play a little game._

_I tell him I'm not up to it _

_He gives a little pout._

_But he kneels between my legs _

_And grabs the bulge from my pants out_

_He knows I'm not aroused by him_

_It's just frustrations that is all_

_But he alsoknows why he is here._

_He takes me in his mouth _

_Whole and complete _

_Void of any fear _

_I grab his mess of hair and intertwine it with my fingers_

_He grazes his teeth against me and the tingling feeling lingers_

_He's talented at this for a muggle _

_I guess that why he's sill here_

_Plus I found his resemblance to a certain wizard scary_

_His tongue it sends sensations_

_And as I climax in his throat_

_I whisper the name of whom I love..._

_He lifts his head and looks at me his face twisted with confusion_

_I swallow hard and he does too before inquiring: _

"_Harry?" **

* * *

**_

_AN: _Well there's part six hope you like it! Thanx for the reviews! Now please review again : D


	7. Part Seven

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long**

* * *

**Part Seven**

"_Did you just call me Harry?"_

_I look at him confused_

_Did I truly let it slip,_

_That he was being used?_

_I swallow hard again trying to find a way out of this…_

"_Harry is my cousin,"_

_I spurt out with even thinking_

"_Next Wednesday is his birthday and I promised I'd take him out drinking."_

_He looks at me skeptically for a moment then says:_

"_Oh really, can I go?"_

_I move up on the couch shake my head to tell him "No,"_

"_It's just a family thing."_

_Once again I wasn't thinking_

_A veil covered his eyes _

_And I knew his heart was sinking_

"_Oh…" he says disappointed as he gets up from his knees_

"_I guess it real important to you," he says_

"_I'm just glad that I could please."_

_He walks out to the hallway_

_And into our bedroom_

_He tells me not to stay up late_

_To come down to bed soon_

_I nod though he cannot see me_

_I know he can sense the yes_

_And I'll wait just a few moments before going to the bathroom_

_I mustn't do it yet…_

_I rip open the razor _

_And seize its silver blade _

_I roll up my sleeve and take in all of the scars that I have made_

_I pick one in the middle_

_Old _

_About two years_

_And place the blade upon it_

_Allowing a stream of blood and tears_

_To mix about the floor _

_I grab my wand from my pocket and clean the bloody mess _

_Concealing all that I have done._

_Tiredness consumes my body _

_And I feel my eyelids are sinking_

_Michael…_

_I've lied to him again_

_Without even thinking…_


	8. Part Eight

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Eight **

_Wednesday comes quickly as ever _

_And I find that I never thought to ask the mudblood _

_Who would pick up who?_

_And before I can call Granger _

_There's a knock upon my door_

_I open it_

_Michael behind me_

_And if I thought I had problems before_

_Nothing can compare to theproblems that I have in store_

_Harry's eyes faced the floor_

_As he whispered:_

"_Hi…"_

_And I pull him through the door_

_He sits on the couch_

_Michael asks to speak to me in private for a minute_

_I say "Okay," and he quickly pulls me out _

"_Who's he?"_

_He asks his voice void of any glee_

_I tell him that it's Harry_

_He frowns and says:_

"_Well he seems to look a bloodyhell of a lot like me."_

_I feel like saying, 'No, it's you who looks like him.'_

_But I'm smarter then that _

_And I know for a fact _

_That tonight_

_Is the night_

_My true problems begin…

* * *

_

**Thanx to all my reviewers! Please review again! I love all you guys! lol...Here's part eight kinda short but part nine will be longer!**


	9. Part Nine

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Nine **

_The taxi ride was uncomfortable _

_To say the very least _

_He did nothing the whole time _

_But stare at his bleeding feet _

_And I couldn't help but stare. _

_The club was loud and crowded _

_And we sat down in the back _

_I order a red wine _

_He ordered beer _

_Light _

_To be exact _

_And still I couldn't help but stare. _

_He downs the beer quickly _

_And then he looks at me _

_I blush _

_And pray to god and Merlin that he didn't see _

_He asks me to dance _

_And I can't help but comply _

_He pushes up against me _

_And I thought that I could die _

_But I can't help but grind back. _

_The club begins to empty _

_By three in the morning _

_The owner comes in _

_And shouts out: _

_"This is getting boring, _

_Let's do some BJ shots _

_Volunteers will get a prize," _

_Me and Harry raise our hands _

_As we were both still pretty smashed _

_From all the drinking we had done _

_And I couldn't help but laugh _

_He hopped up on the table _

_And I knelt right in front of him _

_He held the shot right in his lap _

_I placed my lips around the glass _

_He places his hand into my hair _

_And bites his lips in a mock pleasure _

_I lift the glass up in my mouth _

_And down all of the liquor _

_He takes it from my mouth _

_And shows it to the small crowd _

_As they all whoop and cheer and holler at us _

_Out loud _

_He pulls me close to him _

_And gives me his cutest grin _

_My head begins to spin _

_All thoughts of Michael thrown away _

_I place my hands upon his cheeks _

_And we couldn't help but kiss… _


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Ten**

_I raise my hand as a signal_

_As we stand about a block from the club_

_The cab stops by us_

_And my legs become weak_

_As I feel his hands run through my hair_

_And a tingling on the back of my neck_

_As his lips kiss lightly there_

_His arms grab my waist _

_As I open the car door_

_I turn around and catch a taste_

_Of his mouth once more_

_He moans _

_And I can't help but get aroused_

_They may look similar _

_But this is something_

_Sure as hell that Michael couldn't do_

_Making the love I feel for him more intense then ever before_

_The cab driver looks back at us _

_Smirks and says, "Where to?"_

_I give him the address to where **I **__live_

_While Harry's fumbling with my shirt_

_Sex on the first date with Harry Potter_

_I smile _

_It couldn't hurt_

_By the look of it I think it'd feel quite good indeed._

_I give the driver the money _

_Though I think it was too much_

_But all I care for now is Harry_

_Not things like money and such_

_And all I can think about is the touch_

_Of his lips at my neck again_

_And as I fumble with my keys_

_His fingers tap lightly at my abs_

_I turn my back toward the door_

_To kiss his lips again_

_And as I finally turn the knob_

_I trip over the threshold _

_And send us tumbling to the floor_

_Our lips never separate_

_As I grab his hair hungrily_

_And kiss his lips with greed_

_And as I open my eyes slightly _

_I find Michael standing there_

_Looking quite angry indeed…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Dun dun dun... Please review for only I know what will happen next and if you want to too then you gotta tell me so! he he**


	11. Part Eleven

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter.

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Eleven**

"_Cousin?" Michael spat tapping his foot rapidly_

_Harry stopped his ministrations on my neck_

"_Cousin?" he asked drunkenly_

_I closed my eyes and sighed_

_I'm in some deep shit now_

_How could I have forgotten about Michael? _

_How?_

_Michael ran his hand through his hair_

"_Up!" he told us angrily _

"_I don't wanna," Harry slurred. "Draco's mines," he kissed my forehead_

_Michael's anger only grew_

"_What the bloody hell is Harry doing all over you?"_

_He looked down at Harry,_

"_Get the fuck off of him now!"_

_He grabbed Harry by the hair and he pulled him up_

_Harry pushes him way and I yell, "What the fuck?"_

_I stand up abruptly, _

"_Michael, what the hell are you thinking?"_

_He looks at me and shouts out, _

"_What the hell were you thinking?_

_What the fuck is this?_

_Did you forget? I do exist!_

_You told me he was your cousin_

_And if he is you're bleeding sick!"_

_Michael cringes_

_As Harry turns around to vomit_

_I frown and grab him by the hand and lay him on the couch_

_Michael looks at me with fury, "I want this asshole out!"_

_I scream, "He's not an asshole! He's Harry and I love him!"_

"_Please, you're pissing drunk! And besides Draco, he's your cousin!"_

"_He's not my cousin Michael! Okay! I lied_

_I said his name that day because I was thinking of him inside."_

_He walks to me a smacks me hard across the face_

_I swallow my own blood, like copper was the taste_

_I contemplate grabbing my wand_

_But decide against it _

_He's a muggle anyway_

_I could get him any day_

"_I just want him out," He whispers mock apologetically._

"_Okay," I say sternly, _

"_I'll call Granger, make sure he's safe when he leaves."_

"_Thank you."_

_I look at him upset _

_And mock what he said last week_

"_I guess it's real important to you," I say_

"_I'm just glad that I could please…"_


	12. Part Twelve

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long**

* * *

**Part Twelve**

_It's been three weeks since I've heard from either one of them_

_I'm guessing Michael told them to never call me again_

_He tries to forget what I said that day _

_And I let him pretend _

_Telling him again wouldn't work anyway_

_He's too stubborn to realize _

_He can't own my whole life_

_Like his rag-doll wife_

_On his sad little shelf_

_He deserves to be alone_

_In a corner by himself_

_I just keep wasting my time _

_Letting him control me_

_And I'll never be happy_

_If I never let myself free_

_I'm getting tired of the silence _

_Between me and this ass_

_I'm sick of this shit to the point I wish it could end _

_I'm glad he's at work now_

_And that there's no one to stop me_

_Because the pain is much worse now _

_That I know what it feels like to be happy _

_Life is cruel I guess and could only give me a small taste _

_Of Harry's love and the warmth of his embrace_

_Only to disappoint me and snatch my life away again_

_To kill my joy and send us back to the beginning_

_Without this choice I can make on my own _

_There's no possible way I'm ever winning_

_Besides my life has only been filled with sinning _

_It's better off this way _

_The past is better than today _

_And this time I will finish it not like my other sad attempts_

_I'll end it all today…_

**AN: I know it's been forever sinceI updated im sorry ) and this may not be the best chapter in the whole story butI had writers block for a long time andI decided I'd wait rather than writing something completely crappy and putting it up I hope this gave you enough suspense and foundation for whats gonna happen next! Thanx for your reviews!**


	13. Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Thirteen**

_I grab the familiar blade again_

_It's pretty metal shining against the bathroom light_

_And I think to myself_

_That I have only me to blame_

_I only cause everyone suffering _

_In my angst filled little life_

_And they're all better off without me_

_Causing them this strife_

_Harry can find someone else_

_He probably has,_

_I'm just a phase_

_And Michael _

_He can rot in hell_

_For the rest of his sad days_

_But it's Harry that I worry for_

_The only man that I'll ever adore_

_I have to try again somehow_

_Before deciding to die right now_

_I need him and I know it now _

_And as I stare at what could cause my death_

_I realize there's a chance for us_

_I can't just throw my life away_

_I have to call him up… _

_I run over to the phone _

_And press the button for caller I.D._

_Frustratedly I press the button a hundred times_

_Atleast _

_Hoping that Granger's number hadn't yet been erased_

_Finally I come upon the capital letters: WEASLEY_

_I press the talk button urgently _

_And wait there as it rings..._


	14. Part Fourteen

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP...duh...**

**It's Been Much Too Long**

**

* * *

****Part Fourteen**

* * *

_A voice comes up slowly upon the other end _

_It's a male not my newly acquired mudblood friend _

_I'm hoping that it's Harry, that's picked up the phone _

_The man speaks once again _

_And by his voice now I can tell; _

_That it's not Harry Potter _

_It's Ron Weasley bloody hell _

_I should've known something like this would've happened to me _

_Someone up there must hate me _

_I say, " Listen Weasley is Harry there?" _

_He's says no abruptly _

_And I could swear _

_That he didn't like the fact that I was calling _

_There's a long awkward pause _

_And then he says: _

_"You know what? This is Draco isn't it?" _

_I say yes _

_"You've had a rather odd change of heart _

_About my friend, don't you think?" _

_"It's none of your business," I reply back _

_He chuckles and says, "This is probably one of your schemes to get him in the sack. _

_I never knew you were a fairy Draco, isn't it too bad, guess all the rumors of all he girls you bagged were just sad little lies." _

_"What is this bullshit!" I yell into the phone. _

_He says, "I just want you to leave Harry alone." _

_I clench my teeth _

_"All you want is sex and you know he's vulnerable, _

_Hermione was stupid to tell you of the argument they'd had, _

_Honestly why would Harry hold a gun to his head for you of all people! _

_It makes me sick! This whole shit is unholy! _

_Lucky Mione stopped him! _

_He almost killed himself because of all you put him through! _

_But we brought him back to his right state _

_And after that pitiful date, there's no need for you to call him. _

_He's got the fuck over you. _

_So why don't you hang up _

_Go to you fairy boyfriend and be good _

_And Harry will be straight _

_Just like Harry should." _

And with that he hung up...


	15. Part Fifteen

**Disclaimer-** I don't own HP... or Draco...

* * *

**It's Been Much Too Long**

**

* * *

**

**Part Fifteen **

"_Harry," _

_I whispered_

_As his body touched mine_

_His hands gripped my hips_

_And I could swear I was on fire_

_Sweat dripped from his brow _

_And landed upon my chest_

_As he bent to take my nipple in his mouth._

_He sucked it gently,_

_Then twirled his tongue along the nub_

_I moaned_

_This is why I was in love._

_I knew only he could make me feel this way._

_I grab his dark hair with my fist _

_And pull his head up for a kiss_

_He bites my bottom lip and then sucks on it hungrily _

_My hand finds its way to his thigh_

_And I scratch my way up_

_As the sensation of his lips upon mine _

_Make the pounding of my erection _

_More painful_

_His lips brush my neck _

_And both his hands rest themselves under my buttocks_

_He kisses me again _

_And I can feel him try to split my legs apart_

_I relax myself and open my legs _

_To wrap them around my lover_

_We moan _

_Simultaneously,_

_Together _

_As it should be_

_When our erections touch each other_

"_Draco," _

_He says…_

_And I wake up…_


	16. Part Sixteen

**Disclaimer- **I don't own HP.

* * *

**It's Been Much Too Long

* * *

**

**Part Sixteen**

_My head lifts up from the arm of the couch _

_And I look around the dark room_

_I look towards the cable box for the time_

_2:30 am_

_Michael still wasn't home or else he would have woken me_

_Not that I cared much anyway_

_I look down at my crotch _

_And remember the dream_

_I needed a cold shower it seemed_

_I walked to the bathroom and put the water on _

_All the way on the cold knob_

_I remove my clothing and stepped through the shower door_

_Once I'd wet myself_

_Was when I really started to think about the dream again_

_And how I wanted it more than anything else_

"_Just like in school…"_

_I whisper _

"_There was always something holding me back,_

_Someone who wouldn't accept what I wanted…just when I'd start to gain hope again…"_

_I hit the wall_

"_ALWAYS!"_

_I yelled_

_That's when I dropped to the floor of the shower_

_That's when I cried…_


	17. Part Seventeen

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP you know that...but i tell you anyway...sigh**

**It's Been Much Too Long**

****

**Part Seventeen**

_I sit down at the diner that I had met Granger in_

_Hoping I would catch a glimpse of Harry_

_So I could leave the life I had _

_And try to have the one I always wanted_

_But what I saw was something that I wished I never would…_

_I had found it suspicious that Michael hadn't come home last night_

_We hadn't even argued_

_And we didn't have a fight_

_But I'd found out why in that moment_

_And I guess it was for the best_

_But the shit that hurt the most and that really pushed my _

_Fucking buttons _

_Was the bloody fact that he was with a fucking bleeding woman _

_He was holding her and kissing her and he didn't even notice me_

_That was it,_

_I just had to fucking leave._

_I stormed out of the diner _

_Pissed off at how he'd preached to me about my fucking date with fucking Harry_

_And he was probably off fucking Tom, _

_Dick,_

_And bloody Jerry _

_Scratch that fucking Mary_

_I had my head down the whole time fighting tears _

_Pushing people to the side _

_And ignoring their jeers _

_I ran down the street in a jealous rage_

_Until I ran into an obstacle that threw me to the floor. _

_I made a gesture to get up_

_But than I looked into their eyes_

_And as I became hypnotized_

_I was surprised to find _

_That they belonged to a certain handsome _

_Gryffindor_

_And the Michael thing wasn't on my mind anymore…_

**AN: umm i know weird chapter...i did the best i could to make him sound mad hoped it worked...lots of curses...im really tired hope you liked and dont think this one is too scattered i tried to go for that look on purpose because he was mad and wasn't really thinking right...but i didnt wanna overdo it anyway hope you liked...read and review please...and thanx to the reviewers so far.**


End file.
